twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Strategies
This page is designed for any strategies on using a vehicle or facing said vehicle. Twisted Metal (1995) *Crimson Fury *Darkside *Hammerhead *Mr. Grimm **Keep moving. *Outlaw *Pit Viper *Roadkill *Spectre *Sweet Tooth **Be careful of driving, as Sweet Tooth will flip over causing damage and leaving you open to attack. *Thumper *Warthog *Yellow Jacket Twisted Metal 2 *Axel *Grasshopper *Hammerhead *Minion *Mr. Grimm *Mr. Slam *Outlaw *Roadkill *Shadow **Try not to detonate the special too close, as this will seriously hurt you. *Spectre *Sweet Tooth *Thumper *Twister *Warthog Twisted Metal III *Auger *Axel *Club Kid *Darkside *Firestarter *Flower Power *Hammerhead *Minion *Mr. Grimm *Outlaw *Roadkill *Spectre *Sweet Tooth *Thumper *Warthog Twisted Metal 4 *Calypso *Captain Grimm *Create Car *Crusher *Drag Queen *General Warthog *Goggle Eyes *Meter Maid *Micro Blast *Minion *Moon Buggy *Mr. Zombie *Orbital *Pizza Boy *Quatro *RC Car *Super Auger *Super Axel *Super Slamm *Super Thumper *Sweet Tooth *The Joneses *Trash Man Twisted Metal: Black *Axel *Brimstone **Try saving the special for last, because once fired, all weapons will not fire until the bomber has exploded. *Crazy 8 *Darkside **Darkside's special can be used as both an offensive and defensive weapon, if you need to get out of a confrontation in a hurry, use the special if you have one available. *Junkyard Dog *Manslaughter *Minion **Minion has the most powerful special in the game. However, this perk comes with a cost: It takes the longest for the special to recharge. *Mr. Grimm *Outlaw *Roadkill **When charging the special, if you need to, you may cancel the special by switching to another weapon with no penalty. *Shadow *Spectre *Sweet Tooth *Warthog *Yellow Jacket **Yellow Jacket's special, much like Darkside's, is both offensive and defensive. In Yellow Jacket's case, it may especially be used against Darkside's special. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl *Axel *Crimson Fury *Darkside *Hammerhead *Mime *Mr. Grimm *Outlaw *Piecemeal *Shadow *Slam *Spectre *Sweet Tooth *Thumper *Trapper *Twister *Warthog Twisted Metal: Head-On *ATV **Two words: Keep moving. **When playing in Story Mode, it would be best to upgrade his special. *Axel *Cousin Eddy *Crimson Fury *Dark Tooth *Grasshopper *Hammerhead *Mr. Grimm *Mr. Slam *Outlaw *Roadkill *Shadow *Spectre *Sweet Tooth *Thumper *Tower Tooth *Twister *Warthog Twisted Metal: Lost *12-Pak *Axel *Brimstone *Crazy 8 *Darkside *Gold Tooth *Junkyard Dog *Minion *Mr. Grimm *Outlaw *Roadkill *Shadow *Spectre *Sweet Tooth *Warthog *Yellow Jacket Twisted Metal (2012) *Axel *Crimson Fury *Darkside *Death Warrant *Juggernaut **In addition to its massive armor and the potential turret support, Juggernaut has other perks. It has a massive amount of energy, immunity to immobilizing attacks (such as Freeze Missiles and the secondary specials of Road Boat & Talon), and is by far the heaviest vehicle in the game. Turbo ramming opponents usually deals over 100 points of damage minimum. Using the Turbo Dash can cause up to 150 points of damage. **The Turbo Dash, like Reaper's Fully Charged Chainsaw, can automatically destroy several vehicles, regardless of the amount of health. Namely: Kamikaze (150 HP), Talon (120 HP), Crimson Fury (110 HP) and Reaper (90 HP). *Junkyard Dog *Kamikaze *Meat Wagon *Outlaw *Reaper **The fully-charged chainsaw special can destroy five vehicles regardless of their health: Kamikaze (150 HP), Talon, Limo (both with 120 HP), Crimson Fury (110 HP), and another Reaper (90 HP). It can also instantly destroy Warthog (300 HP) if its weak spot is struck. *Road Boat **Don't even bother using the secondary special on Sweet Tooth as the computer will always save itself by activating Sweet Bot. **Juggernaut and Talon are immune to Road Boat's secondary special. *Roadkill *Shadow *Sweet Tooth **If Road Boat manages to get you in its secondary special, if you can, activate Sweet Tooth's secondary special. That way you will not take any damage. *Talon *Vermin *Warthog **Be cautious when using Warthog's specials as both will expose a weak spot underneath the chassis (the glowing red square). All attacks fired here will inflict double damage. If careless against Reaper especially, using its fully charged Flamesaw Attack while attacking the square will result in instant death regardless of the amount of health. Category:Gameplay Category:Article stubs